A Clash! Blood on the Snow!
An Intruder Snow drifted through the air like feathers. It was always like this in Aisugakure, cold and giving a sense of an empty land, but it wasn't. Up on the mountain, inside the kage's tower, warmth comforted Yuki Shimo as she finished up paperwork and other things. She hated these nights, working up until 3 AM, but if she was a kage, she would have to do it. "Megūmi, how long have I been working?" She asks as she rests her head in her hands, her snow colored hair shifting slightly around her face. "Five hours, hokage" Megūmi responded with a tone of respect. Yūki was suprised, she didn't even notice how much time went by. "Well, I think I'm done. Take me home, Megūmi.." she said as she got up from her desk and adjusted her robe. She was definitely tired, and she couldn't wait to get home to her nice bed. As Yūki and Megūmi entered the halls, something shocked shocked the two women. A powerful chakra. They had never felt such energy before, and they knew it was a threat. "Hokage, please, get behind me.." she pleaded as she prepared a kunai. A slender figure appeared out of the floor with pale skin and long black hair. "Hmm, Two weaklings..." he whispered to himself with a chuckle. The Aisukage's bodyguard quickly threw the kunai at the man, but the man grabbed it quickly. "If this is all you can give me, this won't be fun at all..." he frowned under his cloak's hood. Megūmi summoned a Fūma shuriken, she was a little mysterious of this person. "Who the hell are you!" "I..Am one of the '''Three Legendary Sannin', The Snake Sage..I am Lord Orochimaru!"'' The Battle Begins "But..I heard you were dead. Shirou killed you. How are you still alive?" The Aisukage watched in fear as the new reincarnation began to approach the two. "You must not know who I am.." he said as he dashed towards the women. "Wind Release: Vacuum Blade!" she said to herself as she blew onto the fūma shuriken. Wind cloaked the shuriken and Megūmi threw it quickly. Orochimaru slithered under the blade and his fist soon met with her face, sending Megūmi flying. Yuki was stuck, now she would have to fend for herself. She created an ice dome, which froze around a part of the tower. It would certainly stall him for a few minutes. She ran over to her bodyguard, checking to see if she was okay, she wasn't going to let her friend get crippled. "Megumi! Open your eyes, please!" she cried shaking the woman rapidly. She managed to open her eyes but she gasped loudly once she saw that Orochimaru was right behind Yūki. Orochimaru slashed at the Aisukage, hoping it would kill her, But she had already activated her Fuyugan, and the blade just passed right through her. She turned around and thrust her palm into his stomach, but it didn't hurt that much. She began to punch and kick him rapidly, pushing him back as she did so, all the way until he was at the end of the hall, that's where it was time for her next jutsu. "Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard!" she yelled as the black dragon rammed into him and pushed out of the tower, flying up and then exploding into a shower of ice shards. The snake sage spiraled to the snowy ground, Yuki didn't see anything down there. Megumi walked to the giant hole in the tower, next to Yuki. "You think it's over?" "Not even close.." The Battle Intensifies The two kūnoichi jumped from the tower and onto the ground below. It began to snow harder now, the blizzard began to quicken up. Emerging from the snow was Orochimaru, barely scratched nor bruised from the jutsu. he chuckled and looked at the two. "I wanted this to be quick..Didn't expect you to put up a fight.." he says as he begins his jutsu. "Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees!" he announced. Many giant trees burst out of the ground and headed towards the women. Wood Release!? But how?! Yuki thought to herself as she began running with Megumi. Giant trees emerged from the ground in front of them, and soon trees surrounded them. Orochimaru floated above them and watched as the trees twisted towards the two, close to capturing them. "You...You can't break the will of Aisugakure!" Yuki told Orochimaru. "Maybe, but I can break yours.." he chuckled as the trees rushed towards them. Megumi had one last trick up her sleeve though. "Wind Release: Vacuum Wave!" she yelled while she began spinning. She exhaled and the blades of wind shielded Yuki and Megumi from the incoming trees, but it wasn't going to last long. she kept exhaling while she waited for Yuki to do something. "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" Yuki yelled after doing the Tiger → Ox → Dog → Rabbit → Snake handseals. Right after Megumi stopped, the large gust of wind blew away the trees and cut through them. Orochimaru smiled, now he was just toying with them. If he really wanted the battle to end quickly, he would've killed them. He vanished and appeared behind the two. Alright, the teasing is over.." he closed his eyes. "This is my...Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan!" Losing Hope "What?! I..I've never heard of you having such a dōjutsu!" Yuki was really scared now. Her Fuyugan was no match for one of the Three Great Dōjutsu . Megumi knew that the battle would soon end, she knew that they were going to die. "Well, that's just one of the little perks I received after my reincarnation. If you last long enough, which I'm sure you won't, I'll show you my other..little perk.." he said as he approached the two. He appeared in front of them and with blinding speed, took out his blade. Megumi took out her kunai and waited for him to make his move. I need you to leave, Hokage.."''Megumi told her, she wasn't going to let her only friend get killed. ''"Don't even talk like that..We stick together.." she responded preparing for battle. Orochimaru slashed at the bodyguard, but she quickly deflected it with her kunai. The sounds of iron against iron filled the air as they quickly fought. With blinding speed, Orochimaru grabbed Megumi's neck and flung her across the snowy ground. Yuki charged at the sage but was immediately stopped by his palm in her stomach. Ugh!" she groaned in pain. '"He broke my Fuyugan! I-Impossible!. Orochimaru grinned and palmed her again, strong enough to send her sliding across the ground. As she tried to get up, she noticed a black mound of flames coming towards her. Megumi was fast enough to counter the attack. ''"Wind Release: Season Above Heaven Technique!" she yelled before placing her palm on the ground. The earth shook and collapsed just enough for the amaterasu to fall in the hole. Orochimaru prepared his next attack but something made him stop, another powerful chakra, more powerful than his. "Stop...You've played with them for more than enough time.." a deep voice spoke out. The person wore a baboon-like cloak, with a mask resembling a baboon . "I've been watching the entire time, trying to see if your chakra was worthy enough for me to take.." he spoke, darkness in his voice. Yuki looked to Megumi, she didn't know who he was referring to. "Aisukage..Your chakra is distasteful..So is your bodyguard's. On that note, I've decided to end this battle.." after he said those words, he and Orochimaru vanished into the blizzard, but when Megumi went to look for them, they were gone. "Who was that?..."'' Category:NinjaofTheWest